Sisters Grimm's Awesome Tale
by TheOfficialRobyn
Summary: Caleb, a 12 year old girl with some serious thing in her mind. I mean like "What is he thinking?" and "Why is the weather fitting exactly to my moods?" and lastly, the most important question of all, "What does that Sabrina Grimm girl think she's doing!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I am bored, so I decided to type THIS.

_Check it out…_

Chapter 1: Whatever ya want to call it! ;D

I stood there, tears burning holes into my cheeks in the chilling rain. He was right there, holding hands with some girl, and he is... kissing her. He is really kissing her. I looked on from my refuge of the rain, which was beating down softly on the ground. He laughed, and she looked at him from her stupid eyelashes, putting on a sick look that she thought was cute. But nooooo, it looks horrible on her! With those huge pimples blotching her face, and her too tanned face and frizzy hair. URGH! He leaned in to kiss her again. STOP! I screamed in my brain, hoping to sizzle the girl's ugly face to ashes. But then she touched her face, breaking the kiss, and it flashed red. "OWW! Something bit me!" she shrieked, and everyone looked at them. I looked around where they were, and saw a little bee buzzing lazily away from them. I snickered. HE blushed, and pushed her away. "Gotta go." He mumbled, still red. She stared at him in horror, rubbing on her sting. But it quickly changed into anger. "Hey! You come back here, you stupid jerk!" She shouted, ready to stomp over to where he was going. She stopped abruptly when she realized exactly WHERE he was going. "You freaking jerk! You are SOO not getting away with that! You just watch!" She was soo red, I laughed. I quickly covered my mouth, but she didn't seem to realize. It stopped raining, and the sun is shining, just matching my mood. Hmm..

This has been happening for a couple of months. When I'm angry, there is thunder storms and lightening. When I'm sad, I cause monsoons. And when I am happy, the suns out. And when I'm distant or lonely, winds come. And then-well, you get the point. Having this kind of power is actually pretty neat. Too bad I can't get bees to sting Denise every day. That would be a cool power.

I grinned at myself at the thought of Denise getting stung again, this time with a lot of bees. Oh man, the bell rung. I headed toward my locker, bumping Him in the process. "Uh, sorry." He said, and then looked around if anyone noticed him getting out. It seems as if someone seeing him come out from the restroom is more important than standing in my awesome presence. Urgh. Then he looked at me and his emerald green eyes seemed to shine. "Hey, you're the new girl, right?" He said smoothly with his British accent. Uh, yeah! Dude, get a life! "Yeah…" I said, raising an eyebrow. He noticed and shook his head vigorously. "No! I'm not gonna tease you. I was just wondering-"He was sadly interrupted by a girl's voice. "Robin Goodfellow! I was waiting for you the whole time! We are gonna be late!"I rolled my eyes. Yes, what were you gonna say! I thought angrily. But we both turned around and my light brown eyes met annoyed blue ones. There stood a blonde. A BLONDE! With her stupid hair swaying around (no offense to all beautiful blondes out there, it's just in the story!), attracting boys eyes and hearts captured in seconds. That girl is named Sabrina Grimm! URGHHHH!

Author's Note: I see I'm getting some ohhhs from the latecomers! Anyways, what do you think about it? P.S. 4 more, click the box on the bottom of these words. Thankz! I want at least 5 reviews as a start, or no more!

Author's Note: I see I'm getting some ohhhs from the latecomers! Anyways, what do you think about it? P.S. 4 more, click the box on the bottom of these words. Thankz! I want at least 5 reviews as a start, or no more! :(

P.S. The grill's (girl) name is Caleb. So messed up, right? I mean, she's a girl, for crying out loud!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay, thank youz 4 those awesome reviews! No matter how much I have, I will always b thankful if I at least get 1 review! Yes, this is going to b Caleb's point-of-view 4 the whole story! And to answer another question yes, Puck was kissing Denise (I'm soo sorry about that part, I was bored!). Okay, 2 the point! Chapter 2 comin up!

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, I said I wanted at least 5 reviews, but I thought of a new chapter, and I just couldn't help it! And I forgot to mention I do NOT own Sabrina or Puck, but I do own Caleb and her family!

**Chapter 2: What do you think I should name it?**

That girl is named Sabrina Grimm! URGHHHH! I was steamed, and clenched my fists. I was so close to actually punching her. Then I heard a CRACK coming from outside. She caught my glare, and smirked at my direction. Then I heard a CRACK coming from outside, and we all glanced out the window. **Oh God,** I thought, then tried to calm myself down. **I'm going to kill everyone if I keep this up!** I managed to get rid of the black brewing clouds and settle for gray. I glanced smugly at Sabrina's slightly surprised look. Then she looked at me again with her icy blue eyes.

"Oh, hi!" She practically coughed out. She then decided to ignore me all together and scowled at Him. **Well, I now know what his name is, **I thought happily.

"So, Robin, let's go." She grabbed his arm and huffed off. I glanced at Robin. **He really seems to have an off day,** I mentally noted to myself. He looked distant, and stared at Sabrina's arm with a confused expression.

"Grimm, where are we going?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Geez _Robin!_ Are you getting stupider or were you always like that?" she asked. Robin's eyes flashed with anger.

"Well, well, Sabrina! I just asked a simple question! Is that a crime?" he shot back, and snapped his arm from her grasp, then rubbing it as if she bit him.

"It is when you talk!" she spat out. She looks cross, I thought triumphantly, then blew my red hair to the side. I decided to follow them.

"Of course it is! My glorious voice is too much for a simple mortal to bear!" he said, puffing his chest out. Sabrina rolled her eyes again, and I joined her. **Cocky, isn't he?** I thought with disappointment. **No wonder Sabrina doesn't like him. What a showoff.**

"Yeah, anyone could die from just listening to your bragging! You could babble all day just how good you are!" Sabrina snapped. Robin was about to answer back when a teacher opened a door. "ROBIN! SABRINA! You both are LATE, as always!" a she was tall, and had a potato nose with matching beady eyes, and a double chin. (A/N: Thank you **thatgrrl not logged in!** You gave me this idea!) Her shoes were always untied, but nobody dared to trip her, from what Caleb heard today. Except Robin. But Sabrina, not very likely. I rolled my eyes. She was my former classmate, back in New York. She was such a show-off, accepting every dumb dare that a kid could give her. That got her famous in our school, and before I knew it, she was popular. I tried to be like her too, but all I got was a snicker and some teasing from her friends. She didn't even try to stop them. I used to adore her, but that quickly turned to hate. That hate was also formed with the help of the time when I liked boy named Jackie Evans. He had light light blond hair, with blue eyes. He started to like me, but then Sabrina came along and stole his heart. She didn't even say sorry when I told her I liked him first. She just said she deserved him more since they were a cute couple, and red heads don't look good with him. I got so pissed that I jumped on top of her and pulled her hair. She started screaming and bit my arm, which turned into a scar that I still have today. Then we both were suspended for the rest of the week, with was just two days of school. I was quite happy when I didn't have to go to school, but my mom ruined it by making me help around the house the whole weekend. That was in first grade, though, and she doesn't remember me. I could just tell. I secretly congratulated myself for changing my name from Caleb Gaylord to Caleb Sky. I thought that was a clever last name, and being called Caleb Gaylord got me teased a lot. My hair at first grade was straight as a bill board, but it changed to curly. My eyes were green, but they turned muddy light brown. I am upset by this brown, but my mom said not to worry, because this happens to our family a lot. We go to three periods of different eye colors, then that's it. My grandma's was blue, green, then brown. MY mom's was gray, blue, then hazel. Mine so far is green and brown. I hope I get gray eyes, they looked awesome with mom at her 2nd grade class picture.

"HELLO YOUNG LADY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" I rubbed my ear.

"OWW! Watch it!" I grumbled.

"I will _NOT WATCH IT!_ Do you want me to report you to the principle!"

The teacher of Robin's and Sabrina's stared down at me with such hate I was shocked. WOW, and I thought Denise was bad! I thought while cringing. I looked inside the classroom and saw kids trying to not laugh out loud. Well, they are doing a sucky job at it! I scowled at them.

"YOUWHOU! Listen to me when I'm talking to you, young lady!" I quickly looked at the teacher again and decided to do my backup plan. I gulped down some air, and almost barfed at the thought of what I was going to do.

I smiled. "Oh, hello teacher! What a beautiful and sweet person you are! I'm so happy you are my teacher today! You are my teacher, right?" I faked worry and got a face of shock from a minute ago barking mad fat lady. She looked shocked for a while, but then did something that will soon be the talk of the entire school: she smiled.

"Oh, of course! What a wonderful child you are! Even if you aren't my student, I'll make sure that you WILL be mine." A look of determination shone from her face, and then she gestured an empty seat-next to Robins.

"Sit here, what's your name?" she asked.

"Caleb Sky. Thank you soo much." Then I secretly wished I've never done this, but I leaned toward the teacher-and kissed her cheek. She blushed, and hugged me soo hard I gasped for air.

"I will certainly want you as a student." I smiled and nodded, and sat on my seat. A whoosh of air came from my behind, and I flushed red. Everyone's awed faces twisted, then they all burst into laughter. The teacher (Mrs. Stumper, I read it from the board) turned red from rage and stomped over, and grabbed the whoopee cushion from my behind (I blushed again) and waved it around the class.

"WHOO DID THISSSS!" She yelled, and everyone went silent. Except Robin, he was laughing so hard he was gasping for air. She grabbed his ear, and tugged and jerked it the the right, HARD.

Robin stopped laughing, and yelled. "OWWW! OW! OW! OW! QUIT IT! OWW!" She smiled a gruesome smile, then leaned into his ear and whispered,

"You. Will. Have. Detention. Today. At. The. End. Of. School. Robin. Goodfellow. IS THAT CLEAR?" He nodded his head. She let go. When she when in front of the class, he grumbled.

"She's tougher than the 6th grade teachers."

I glared at him.

**Author's Note: **Finally! Finished! This took forever! Please review! I hope this is longer than the first one.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay number 1, **cat**, THIS IS HOW CALEB SAW SABRINA. She had so much hate for her just because Sabrina didn't stand up for her while her friends made fun of Caleb. (Really emotional, huh?) Ever since then had been seeing her with dark-tinted glasses. Sabrina is actually really nice, but that's just how Caleb saw her. AND NUMBER 2, it's actually my story and I can make Sabrina popular. Hey, she is so pretty! She deserves it. K? Everything cleared up now?

Author's Note: Yes! I'm baccck! So sorry! I haven't updated since, like, FOREVER! Sorry! SO, here's my extra long chapter to make it up for you guys…

**CHAPTER 1:** UM…you guy decide! ;)

So class went by real slow. Robin tormented Sabrina on each class, which I secretly enjoyed. He made fun of her with lame fart pranks, lame poop pranks, lame throw up pranks, but what made me happy was that Sabrina got super upset, and everyone laughed. But even though that happened each other day, she was still very mucho popular with girls and boys. I was at the bottom, quiet, distant, and weird. That kinda changed when THIS happened: I was walking and trudging my light blue backpack with black stars, and I bumped to a little girl with dark brown braids. She was so happy, I forgot to mumble and slouch. She was wearing this long lavender dress with a huge smiley face on it; purple chunky shoes with a happy face under them, and small purple flower earrings; lastly with an orange plastic headband. I didn't even know this school was an elementary school/middle school. She smiled at me.

"Hey-loo-la! My name's Daphne. What's your name-o?" (A/N: I know! It sounds so funky! XD)

"Uh…. My name's Caleb. Caleb Sky."

She looked at me, and smiled.

Just then the lunch bell rang, and a little blonde with brown highlighted girl with watery green eyes, and a cute pink and black with white outfit came to Daphne and tugged her arm.

"Comono Daphne! The lunch bell just rang! Wait a sec, who's the girl?"

She looked at me with narrowed eyes, and frowned. Then she hugged Daphne protectively. Then she growled this:

"SHE. IS. MINE. Don't steal her away from me!"

I was so startled. Daphne looked at the girl, and yanked away.

"Melody! She's my friend!"

Melody looked like she was about to explode.

"FRIEND! Are you gonna ditch me for HER! This is the end of the WORLD!" She fell down, and Daphne rolled her eyes.  
>"Is she dead? Did she faint? Daphne, help me push her stomach or something!" I reached for the girl's hand, but her eyes immediately opened.<p>

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" she bellowed, and sat up. Daphne smiled at me apologetically.

"She does this a lot. It's normal." She assured me.

Melody looked like she was about to stab me, but huffed, and stood up.

"C'mon Daphne! Let's go."

Her medium loose hair swayed, but Daphne said "wait" and looked at me.

"Do you want to sit with us?"

I blinked.

"Sure." I mumbled. Daphne grinned, and reached out for my hand. I took it and we went to go eat.

I found myself surrounded by giggling little girls, and a huffing Melody (I found out she used to be popular one till Daphne came along) and Daphne balancing a stack of nine green grapes on her nose. I smiled at her.

She's soooo sweet! I wish she could be my sister! I thought happily. Then Sabrina came along. She walked without even looking at me, and walked towards Daphne.

A new horror was released. I saw everything in slow motion. Slow, happy laughter, Sabrina hand slowly reaching out to Daphne's shoulder, and reached her target. My first thought was: What the heck is she doing here! But then she said these words:

"Daphne, what time are we supposed to meet Granny Relda again?"

Daphne shrieked, dropped all her grapes, and hugged Sabrina.

"Sabrina! How is your day?"

Sabrina smiled, then frowned.

"P-I mean Robin's been making fun AGAIN. When will he ever get tired of teasing me?"

I realized: Daphne was Sabrina's little sister. Sabrina was her older sister. OH nO!

Daphne smiled, and then did a little hint of a frown.  
>"Oh. I almost forgot. Sabrina, meet my awesome new friend, Caleb Sky."<p>

Sabrina looked at me, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh..hi _Caleb._"

I frowned.

"Hell-loo-la. I mean, hey-loo-la, Sabrina." I gave a huge, definitely FALSE smile. Daphne didn't even notice. She just beamed at me.

"You used my new word. High-five!"

I high-fived her, much to Sabrina's annoyance. Sabrina coughed, and looked at Daphne.

"Hey, Daphne, just forgot. Granny says we are leaving EARLY."

Daphne turned really sad, but then brightened. She said "wait" and called out to her friends.

"Hey guys! Do you want to be invited to my _slumber party_!"

It was like a celebrity was giving out 100 dollar bills to the hobos. All little girls screamed, and rushed to Daphne. Daphne gave every girl a pink envelope with Dark Pink hearts on them. Then she grinned mischievously at me.

"Don't you EVER think I will forget you! Here's yours."

I got this super small and cute lavender envelope with Red hearts, and on the back, it said "Super-Duper Daphne Special". All the little girls screamed and crowded over me.

"You got the "Super Duper Daphne SPECIAL! Melody ALWAYS gets that one!" Melody looked like she was gonna murder me and stab me 10,000 times, and Sabrina growled.

"Daphne, Let's GO."

Daphne turned sad, and then left.

"Bye guys! Bye Caleb! Bye Melody!"

"BYE DAPHNE!" All the little girls shrieked, and waved. I waved back to her.

"See ya Daphne!" I called out, grinning. This was a really cool day, I thought to myself.

Author's Note: Howdah do? Good, or not so good? Awesome-mah, or blah? Tell me on reviews. I want at least 1! Thankz, and chowz! I hope I made it longer. 1,007 words!


	4. From the AuthorSo sorry! c

ƒяσм тнє αυтнσя,

σмѕ¢, ѕσ ѕσяяу єνєяуσηє! ι мυѕт вє тнє ωσяѕт ωяιтєя ιη тнє ωσяℓ∂! ι тнσυgн ι ѕнσυℓ∂ тαкє α ѕмαℓℓ να¢αтιση-тнαт єη∂є∂ υρ тσ 2 мσηтнѕ! ѕσѕσѕσѕσѕσ ѕσяяу! ι ∂ση'т ∂єѕєяνє уσυя яєνιєωѕ χ¢. ι ωση'т нαтє уσυ αт αℓℓ ιƒ уσυ gυуѕ ∂ση'т яєνιєω. ι αℓѕσ нα∂ α мєgα-нυgє ωяιтιηg вℓσ¢к αѕ ωєℓℓ. тнαт ∂ι∂η'т нєℓρ ●нυƒƒ● ѕσ ƒяσм ησω ση, ι'м ∂σιηg 1 ¢нαρριє ρєя ∂αу, σя мσѕт ℓιкєℓу 1 ρєя 2 ∂αуѕ. ι ℓιкє тσ мαкє тнєм ρυяяƒє¢т, ιƒ уα кησω ωнαт ι мєαη ;) αη∂ тнєу αяє gσιηg тσ вє єχтяα ℓσηg αѕ α яєραумєηт.

тσ ¢αт: вє qυιєт. נυѕт вє qυιєт, уσυ яєαℓℓу ∂ση'т ∂єѕєяνє му ραтιєη¢є. ι тяιє∂ єχρℓαιηιηg тσ уσυ му ι∂єαѕ, ωнєη ι ѕнσυℓ∂η'т єνєη тαℓк тσ уσυ. ѕσ ιƒ уσυ ωαηт тσ вє тнαт ωαу, уσυ αяє gσιηg тσ нανє тσ ℓσg ιη. ●ѕмιяк● кαу؟ ι ∂ση'т тнιηк ι'м gσιηg тσ gєт αηу мσяє яєνιєωѕ ƒяσм уσυ-ι яєαℓℓу ∂ση'т ηєє∂ тнєм. gσ∂ вℓєѕѕ, αη∂ нανє α gσσ∂ ∂αу!

тнχ уαℓℓ! :D

~ρυ¢кιѕн/яσвуη {ѕтιℓℓ ∂є¢ι∂ιηg...●вℓυѕн●}


End file.
